


Puppy Love

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration in One Hole, Human Pet, Humiliation, Liberal Applications of Porn Logic, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapists in Love, Revenge, Victim Resists Initially But Is Forced Into Compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: The last person Teren expected to see in Stellar Solaris on Xav IV was Jaxon fucking Saunders.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).

> So, um. I kind of pulled a bunch of things from a bunch of your requests and mashed them all together. But I think you're going to like it!
> 
> Please take the "science" with a huge grain of salt, I was on a time crunch.

The last person Teren expected to see in Stellar Solaris on Xav IV was Jaxon fucking Saunders. 

He and Kai had jumped three star systems to get away from the bastards that made their life hell in high school, and Jaxon Saunders was always at the top of that list. Well, he’d been worse to Kai than Teren, really. Teren had skated through high school by being mostly invisible, friendless except for Kai. Kai had a smart mouth and a chip on his shoulder that tended to attract the wrong kind of attention, as Teren had pointed out numerous times after pulling Kai’s head out of the toilet, or the garbage chute, or wherever Jaxon and his buddies had stuffed him that particular day. 

“You’re just going to roll over like a dog for him?” Kai had said. “Have some fucking dignity.” 

As far as Teren could see, Kai’s dignity hadn’t earned him much, but he knew to keep that to himself. As soon as they had their diplomas in hand (well, wrist, as all certificates were stored on the ID chip there,) they’d gotten the hell off Colvex Station. They’d worked their asses off in the ten years since then, building what in a further twenty years might be referred to a tech empire, based around the latest entertainment innovations. Teren was finally starting to think they’d left the past behind, but now here it was again in the form of Jaxon fucking Saunders. 

True, fate seemed to have been much less kind to Jaxon than Teren and Kai. He was pale and drawn, dark circles and new lines around his eyes. Instead of swaggering around like he owned the place, he slumped against the wall of the shuttle port, holding what looked like a fast food bag on which he had scribbled, “Will work for passage off-planet.” 

Kai would absolutely murder him if Teren passed up the opportunity to gloat a little. Well, that was fair. Teren pasted on what might pass as a friendly smile to people who didn’t know him, and slipped up next to Jaxon. 

“Jaxon Saunders? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?” 

Jaxon jumped about a foot and almost dropped his sign. “Sorry, I—” He squinted. “Teren Rize? Man, I could as you the same thing, dude!” 

“My company is headquartered here,” Teren said. “The tax breaks are the best in this quadrant. Now, your turn. How did you end up here?” 

Jaxon scrubbed his face with his hand. Up close, Teren could tell that Jaxon hadn’t bathed in at least a couple of days, and his clothes were too big and had probably been recycled from some maintenance crew uniform, given the stains. It was hard to stop his vicious glee from leaking onto his face. 

“It’s a long story,” Jaxon said. 

“How about I buy you lunch and you can tell me about it?” Teren said. “I haven’t seen anybody since high school, we should catch up!” 

“Yeah, totally man,” Jaxon said. “Um, lunch sounds good, if you’re sure?” 

Teren waved the concern away. “No problem. There’s a place around the corner with great noodles…” He steered Jaxon in the direction of the restaurant. 

Ten minutes later, they were sequestered in a booth in the back corner of a mostly empty cafeteria. Jaxon was plowing through his second bowl of noodles. Teren sipped a cup of tea. 

“So, is Kai out here with you?” Jaxon asked when he stopped inhaling his food long enough to get words out. “You two were… close in high school.” 

“If by ‘close’ you mean ‘dating,’ yeah, we were,” Teren said. “And yeah, he’s here. He’s at work right now, some big investors’ meeting, I think. He’s better at dealing with people than I am.” 

“Are you two still, you know…” Even after all these years, Jaxon couldn’t even acknowledge two men dating. It was like he was still living in the twentieth century. What Teren had once found annoying was now just pathetic. 

“Fucking like rabbits?” he asked brightly. He flashed Jaxon the silver ring on his left hand. “Married three years last winter, thanks for asking.” 

Jaxon looked even more uncomfortable. “You know it’s not like I had a problem with it or anything, it was just… Kai didn’t have to be so in your face about it, you know?” 

Teren forced a smile. _If I had a credit for every slur you shouted at me or Kai in high school, I’d double my net worth. _He swallowed the words, though. 

“So what about you?” he said, changing the subject. “How did you get out here? I thought your dad had a huge share of Colvex Station, I figured you’d be there forever.” 

Jaxon slurped some more noodles. “Like I said, long story,” he said. “Dad, uh, made some financial mistakes. That some people decided were considered fraud and embezzlement. Big misunderstanding, in my opinion, but of course nobody asked me. Mom took off for Omicron III pretty much as soon as it started going down, and Dad and I came this way. He dodged the trouble for a long time but then got caught up in some scheme about smuggling pixel fruit onto Vixen without undergoing proper quarantine procedures, so he’s locked up there now. I think he’s got another five years left. I was living with this girl, Magda, total babe, she had amazing… anyway, she cheated on me with some holovid star and kicked me out when I found out. I’ve been trying to work my way to Omicron III to see if I can stay with Mom for a while, but it’s… the work they want done doesn’t exactly fit my skill set, you know?” 

It took everything Teren had to keep from bursting out laughing. This was better than he’d ever dreamed. Kai was going to be so pissed that he’d missed this. 

An idea bubbled up from the darker parts of Teren’s brain. An early birthday present for Kai, of a sort. And a test of some new technology Teren had been working on, as a bonus. 

“Oh no, that sounds awful!” Teren said, feigning sympathy. “Look, if you need a place to stay, Kai and I have this place, it’s got plenty of room. You could crash with us for a few days until you found someone who could take you to Omicron III. Better than waiting around here and taking whatever shows up, right?” 

Jaxon hesitated. “That’s really nice of you, Teren, but I shouldn’t…” 

“I promise you won’t catch the gay from being in our apartment for a few days,” Teren said snidely. “Usually takes two to four weeks for that to happen.” 

Jaxon had the grace to look embarrassed, which was a new expression on him. “Did I mention that I’m sorry for high school? It’s just, you know, you were both really weird, so…” 

If Jaxon didn’t shut up, Teren was going to stab him with a fork. “I really appreciate that, Jaxon,” he said, which was almost true. “Come on, you really don’t want to end up sleeping on the shuttle port floor when I’m offering you a soft bed, do you?” 

“Is Kai going to… be okay with this?” Jaxon asked. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be delighted,” Teren said. That part, at least, was one hundred percent true. 

* * *

“Whoa,” Jaxon said when Teren keyed open the door to his and Kai’s apartment. “You two really did make it big, didn’t you?” 

“So when I said my company was headquartered here? I should have said our company, I guess. That we own. Well, have a majority share in, because of the startup investments, but close enough.” 

“Holy shit,” said Jaxon. He tore his gaze away from the shiny chrome appliances to the large window in the living room. The view of Stellar Solaris was great from here, skyscrapers against a smoky purple background as far as the eye could see. Of course, that smoky purple background would kill you if you stepped outside without a breath mask, but it was pretty, and who needed to go outside anyway. 

“Want a beer?” Teren said, already popping tops off two bottles. While Jaxon was distracted by the view, Teren slipped a triple dose of Dreamer into one of the beers. Dreamer was a party drug, but that much would be enough to knock Jaxon out for a few hours. He crossed over to the window and handed Jaxon the drugged beer. 

Jaxon, like the moron he was, took a big gulp. “Man, I haven’t had beer in ages.” 

“Have a seat,” Teren said, flopping onto a grey couch. Kai liked the minimalist look, but Teren made sure that their furnishings were comfortable, too. 

Jaxon sat next to him and took another drink of his beer. 

“So what, uh, skills do you have that might be useful on a ship?” Teren said. “Maybe I can help hook you up with someone heading towards Omicron III.” Anything to keep Jaxon distracted and talking until the drugs kicked in. 

And talk, Jaxon did. Teren was beginning to regret not running the other way when Jaxon showed up in his life again, when he noticed the first signs of the drugs kicking in. Jaxon’s words became more and more slurred, his eyelids drooped, and then he collapsed back on the sofa. Teren caught the empty beer bottle before it fell to the floor. 

“_Finally,_” he said. He snatched up his tablet and dashed off a quick message. 

* * *

“Are you sure about this technology of yours?” Dr. Betton asked, looking a little dubious. 

“Nope,” Teren said cheerfully. “Are you going to do it, or not?” 

“Hey, as long as you’re taking full responsibility if this thing scrambles his brains, it’s no skin off my nose,” the doctor said. He loaded the vial Teren had given him into the hypospray. “I think it needs to go… right here.” The hypospray hissed. Jaxon didn’t even flinch. 

“Thanks, Doc,” Teren said. He flicked through something on his tablet. “Money’s already in your account.” 

“Any time, Mr. Rize,” Dr. Betton said. “Anything else you want done while he’s out? Piercings, tattoos?” 

“I’ll let Kai decide that when he gets home,” Teren said. “It’s a surprise for him, you know?” 

“Well, I hope he’ll enjoy it,” Dr. Betton said, packing up his bag. “Let me know and I’ll be happy to do any other work you want.” 

“Sure thing. We’ll be in touch.” Teren walked Dr. Betton to the door. 

Now, the hardest part: waiting until Jaxon woke up. Teren hoped he hadn’t overdosed him, but Dr. Betton hadn’t seemed worried. 

Teren sat down on the couch next to Jaxon’s snoring form and opened an app on his tablet. It was something he’d been working on for a couple of years, something to help spice up bored merchants’ sex lives. Kai thought it was crude, which was why Teren hadn’t tried to seriously pitch it for sale, but he’d been tinkering off and on for a while now. Never gone to live trials, though. 

If Dr. Betton’s aim had been correct, which it usually was, there should now be a tiny microchip resting on Jaxon’s spinal cord, right at the base of his brain. There! The tablet connected to the chip after a moment’s lag. 

The idea had been to make roleplay more exciting. One partner could take control of another’s actions, bringing a bit of a thrill to an otherwise banal sexual encounter. It could be controlled through any run of the mill tablet, or a neural implant if one had one. (Teren didn’t; they gave him migraines. But Kai did.) Of course, there were redundancies upon redundancies that would allow the “victim” to take back control at any point if they didn’t like where the situation was going. 

Unless you had the admin privileges to turn those safeties off, which Teren did. 

Teren poked and prodded at the settings, spinning out a scenario he wanted to test out on Jaxon. Whenever the dumbass finally woke up, that was. 

Eventually, Jaxon moaned and sat up, clutching his head. “Wha—?” He gave Teren a bleary look. “What happened?” 

“I drugged you,” Teren admitted brightly. 

Jaxon struggled to process this simple sentence. “Why’d’you do that?” 

“Because we’re going to play a game,” Teren said. “Now, stand up and take off your clothes.” 

“The hell?” Jaxon demanded. “You perverted f—” Teren nudged a slider on his tablet, and Jaxon stopped talking. 

“Take off your clothes,” Teren said again, and this time, Jaxon did. He did it slowly, glaring at Teren all the while, but soon he stood naked in front of the couch, holding his bundle of clothes. 

“Now go put them in that incinerator chute over there, they smell like the dumpster you no doubt got them from,” Teren said. Jaxon’s steps were jerky, but he obeyed. 

Teren stood up to give Jaxon a look over. It had literally never crossed his mind to wonder what Jaxon Saunders looked like naked, but the reality was as unexceptional as he might have expected. Jaxon’s skin was pasty white from living on stations his whole life. It sagged like that of someone who had lost a fair bit of weight very quickly, although Jaxon was about the same size as Teren remembered. Jaxon’s whole body was covered in black hair, all the way down to his toes. His cock, Teren was amused to see, was maybe slightly smaller than average. Certainly nothing special, and Teren said so. Jaxon glowered. 

“Get down on your knees, and crawl over to me,” Teren said. Slowly, Jaxon did so, coming to sit at the floor in front of Teren. 

Teren’s cock hardened in record time. This kind of control was a stronger drug than he’d ever had before. He sat back down on the couch and unfastened his pants, pulling his cock out. Jaxon’s eyes went wide when he saw it. 

“Yes, very impressive, I know,” Teren said. “Why don’t you give it a lick, Jax old buddy?” 

Jax recoiled as far as he could without actually moving his body. Teren nudged the slider up a little more. “Jaxon, lick my cock,” Teren said. 

Looking like he was fighting the whole way, Jaxon stuck out his tongue and gave Teren’s cock a quick lick. His face screwed up in disgust. 

Teren grinned. “Put the head in your mouth.” Jaxon opened his mouth and gently closed it around the head of Teren’s cock, not doing anything but holding it there. It still felt amazing, hot and wet, and Teren still had that thrill of power running up his spine. “Good boy,” he said. He tangled his hand in Jaxon’s hair and started to pull Jaxon’s head forward, but he almost immediately yanked his hand back. 

Jaxon’s hair was stiff with grease, and now that Teren was thinking about it, there was still a distinctive dumpstery aroma. What a boner killer. Teren sighed and shoved himself back in his pants. “You need a fucking bath,” he told Jaxon. “Come on. Crawl, don’t walk.” Teren headed to the bathroom with Jaxon crawling behind him. 

Teren filled the tub with tepid water and a healthy squirt of Kai’s favorite body wash and forced Jaxon into it. That grumpy face was even more hilarious with water running down it from his hair, Teren noticed gleefully. He washed Jaxon’s hair twice, and then scrubbed him all over with a soapy loofa, taking great care as he fondled Jaxon’s cock and balls, snickering as he did so. When Jaxon was clean and the bathwater was a disgusting brown-grey, Teren toweled him off and looked him over again. 

“You know, Kai isn’t really a fan of body hair,” Teren said. “Let’s just shave all this off, hm?” 

The electric razor made quick work of the hair from Jaxon’s chin to his toes. “Don’t move,” Teren said as he shaved Jaxon’s pubic hair. “We don’t want any accidents, do we? Although maybe Kai wants his puppy neutered, who knows.” Not that you could do that with an electric razor, but there were always other options. 

Teren left the mess in the bathroom for the vacuum bots to clean up, and took Jaxon into the bedrooms. “Now, let’s try this again,” Teren said. He pulled out his cock. “Suck my cock, Jaxon.” 

Jaxon took Teren into his mouth and sucked sullenly. Teren rolled his eyes. “You give the worst blow jobs,” he said. “Come on, put some effort into it. Move your tongue, bob your head, do _something,_ you moron.” 

Jaxon did as he was told. He stroked the underside of Teren’s cock with his tongue, pulling back as far as he could with only the very tip in his mouth, and then pushing forward until Teren was nearly at the back of his throat. Teren let him complete this maneuver a few times before he grabbed a handful of Jaxon’s damp hair and thrust himself all the way into Jaxon’s mouth until his cock slid down Jaxon’s throat and his balls brushed Jaxon’s chin. Jaxon choked and thrashed, but he didn’t actually try to pull away from Teren. 

Teren fucked Jaxon’s throat, pulling back every few thrusts to let him inhale a panicked breath before shoving back in, luxuriating in the hot wetness of it, the spasms milking him until he came. Jaxon gasped and choked, unable to swallow all of it, and come spilled out onto the floor. 

Teren pulled himself all the way out and let Jaxon gasp for breath for a moment. “Look at the mess you made,” he said. “Lick it up. And then clean my cock off. See what you’ve been missing out on all this time, Jaxon?” 

Jaxon licked the splatters up from the floor and then cleaned Teren’s cock off. Teren stroked Jaxon’s hair fondly. “You know, I like you _so _much better when you don’t talk,” he said. “Shame high school couldn’t be like this, huh?” Jaxon glared. 

Teren glanced at the clock on the bedside table and started. He hadn’t realized so much time had passed, but it had taken forever for Jaxon to wake up, not to mention all the time spent bathing and shaving the beast. “Kai’s going to be home soon,” he told Jaxon. “Let’s get you prepped for when he gets here, hm? Lie on the bed on your back.” Teren went to the closet and pulled out several items from his and Kai’s toy chest. 

Jaxon’s eyes widened when saw the lube. “No!” he shouted, the word sounding like it had been torn from his throat. He scrambled backwards towards the headboard. 

Teren flicked a slider on his tablet, and Jaxon relaxed. “You know, I think this has been really traumatic for you,” Teren said in mock concern. “You deserve to have a little fun.” He messed with a few more sliders, and turned back to Jaxon. 

Jaxon’s gaze was still on the bottle, but this time he looked interested. “Good boy,” Teren said again. “Lie back and hold your legs up. A little higher. Yeah, just like that. Good boy.” He squirted a thick blob of lube in his palm and slicked up his fingers. “I bet you’re a virgin, aren’t you? I mean, in the getting-ass-fucked sense. Never had anything in this tight hole, have you? Well, we’ll fix that.” He slid a finger into Jaxon’s hole. 

Jaxon made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a moan. Teren pumped his finger in and out, twisting and curling it to stretch Jaxon’s hole. Jaxon really was incredibly tight, and Teren thought about what it would be like to get his cock in there, and nearly blacked out as all the blood in his brain rushed southward. But no, he was saving that for Kai. It wasn’t much of a present if it was used before he got it, right? 

Teren added another finger, and Jaxon really did moan this time. He was half hard now, Teren was excited to see. Teren knew he had a bit of a sadistic streak, but Kai definitely would want Jaxon to at least act enthusiastic. Kai was a pile of angst underneath the snarky exterior. He had issues with feeling like no one wanted him. _No clue _where those came from, of course. 

By the time Teren got the third finger in, Jaxon was bucking his hips in time with Teren’s thrusts. Teren made sure to hit Jaxon’s prostate each time, and it wasn’t long before Jaxon came, spurting come all over his stomach and chest. 

“Good _boy,” _Teren said. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a tissue, and then mopped up the mess on Jaxon’s chest. 

Jaxon was crying. Big, fat tears dripped silently down the sides of his head into his hair. It was the most amazing sight Teren thought he’d ever seen, although Kai wouldn’t like it. Still, he snapped a picture before wiping them away and adjusting the chip’s levels from his tablet again. Jaxon stopped crying. 

Teren had Jaxon get up on his hands and knees, and then fastened a black leather collar around his neck and snapped a leash onto it. Then, as a final finishing touch, he slid a plug into Jaxon’s ass. The plug had a little brown dog tail on the end. They’d gotten it as a white elephant gift at some Christmas party years ago and never done anything with it, but it was perfect now. 

“Teren?” Kai called from the living room. “Are you home?” 

Teren tweaked the chip’s settings one last time. “Stay here and be quiet,” he said to Jaxon. Jaxon nodded and smiled. Teren couldn’t resist patting his head before bounding into the other room to greet his husband. 

“Wow,” Kai said, after a very enthusiastic kiss from Teren. “Miss me?” 

“More than you can imagine,” Teren said, grinning. “Want a drink?” 

“God yes,” Kai said, slipping off his shoes and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. “Investors’ meetings make me want to slam my head into the table. They don’t have a fucking clue what we’re doing, it’s like explaining multivariable calculus to toddlers.” 

Teren handed Kai a beer, sank down onto the sofa next to him, and listened attentively and made soothing noises as Kai ranted about his long day of meetings. 

“See, I’d just tell them to shut the fuck up and give us money,” Teren said. 

“Yeah, that’s why you’re not allowed to talk to anyone,” Kai said with a fond smile. “Speaking of, did you finish the OS update on the InstaVid app? We want to push that out next week.” 

Teren made a face. “It’ll be done tomorrow,” he said. Kai gave him a mock glare. “I had other things going on today! In fact…” He jumped to his feet and pulled Kai up with him. “I got you a present! It’s in the bedroom. Want to see?” 

“Ooh, the bedroom, huh?” Kai said. “Of course I want to see.” 

Unable to control a probably maniacal grin, Teren led Kai to the bedroom and threw open the door. “Ta-da!” he said, unable to resist a touch of the theatrical. 

For probably the first time in his entire life, Kai was struck speechless. Teren waited patiently. 

“Is that… Jaxon fucking Saunders?” Kai asked faintly. 

“Yep!” 

“…Why is he wearing a dog collar?” 

“What do you want him to be wearing?” Teren asked. He picked his tablet up off the bedside table. He saw the exact moment that Kai connected the dots. 

“Your roleplaying app.” 

“Yep.” 

“I told you we’d never get that thing past regulations.” 

“Yep.” 

“But you used it on Jaxon fucking Saunders.” 

“Yep.” 

“Where did you find him, anyway?” 

Teren gave Kai a very abbreviated version of Jaxon’s sob story, along with how he’d lured him home and installed the chip. As he talked, a grin spread across Kai’s face. 

“So he’ll really do anything we want.” 

“Working great so far,” Teren said. 

“You tried him out yet?” 

“Just his mouth,” Teren said. “Figured you’d want to do the honors yourself.” 

Kai leaned over the bed and grabbed Jaxon under the chin. “Suck,” he said, pressing his thumb into Jaxon’s lips. Jaxon obediently opened his mouth and began to suck on Kai’s thumb. 

“His blow jobs are terrible, he needs training,” Teren said. “But we can do that.” 

“Hm,” Kai said. He pulled his thumb out of Jaxon’s mouth and patted the side of his face. Then he grabbed the leash and said, in a high-pitched, fake-cheerful voice, “Hey boy! Wanna go for walkies?” 

Kai led Jaxon around the apartment on the leash, grinning like a loon. Jaxon wasn’t very coordinated walking on all fours, but watching him stumble over his own limbs just made the whole thing funnier. 

“Sit,” Kai said when they made it back to the bedroom. Jaxon sat. “Roll over.” Jaxon did. “Play dead.” Jaxon flailed around for a moment as if mortally wounded and then flopped over. Kai laughed hysterically. 

“This is amazing,” Kai said, catching Teren in his arms and kissing him. “You know I still have nightmares about this fucking douchebag?” 

“Not so scary like this, is he?” Teren asked. 

“He wasn’t ever scary, so much as infuriating,” Kai said. “But yeah, he looks so stupid like this.” 

“So are you going to fuck that ass, or are you just going to keep making him do stupid tricks all night?” Teren asked. 

“You know, I have never in my life wanted to have sex with Jaxon fucking Saunders, but you did it, you made him hot,” Kai said. “Good job.” 

“I live to serve, love,” Teren said, giving Kai another kiss. “Come on, let’s try him out. How do you want him?” 

Kai thought about it. “You know what, I want him to ride me. I want Jaxon fucking Saunders to fuck himself on my cock and like it.” 

“Can do, just let me fix a couple of things,” Teren said, messing with his tablet. “We can get the app installed in your neural implant, but it’ll take a few minutes and I don’t think we want to wait right now, right?” 

Kai chuckled. “Right. I’ll put it on my to-do list for tomorrow.” 

“Here, lie down and I’ll get him on top of you,” Teren said. Kai shucked off his pants and spread out on his back on the bed. He was rock hard and leaking precome already, which just gave Teren all the tingly feelings. It was always nice to know a gift was appreciated. Teren yanked the plug out of Jaxon’s ass with a pop. “Jaxon, you wanna get ass fucked? You want a nice thick cock up your ass? I bet you do, buddy! Get up on the bed and fuck yourself on Kai’s nice big cock.” 

Jaxon bounded happily up onto the bed, but seemed somewhat at a loss for what to do next. Teren and Kai managed to get him positioned properly, and he sank down on Kai’s cock with almost no resistance. His eyes rolled back in his head. Kai’s did too. 

“Fuck,” Kai breathed. “He’s so fucking tight. My dick is the first one in Jaxon fucking Saunders’ ass.” 

“And now he’s got a taste for it, he’s going to be such a cockslut,” Teren said. 

Kai slapped Jaxon’s thigh. “Come on, boy, move.” Kai started thrusting his hips as best he could from underneath, and in a second Jaxon got the idea and moved with him, bouncing himself up and down. Moans and whines poured from his throat, echoed by Kai. 

“_Fuck_, that’s hot,” Teren said. He stripped out of his own pants and lay down next to Kai in the perfect position to watch Kai’s cock slide in and out of Jaxon’s ass. Jaxon’s rim was stretched tight around Kai’s cock, red with the strain and dripping lube. “You have such a nice cock, babe.” 

“If you’re lucky, I’ll give it to you after he’s done with it,” Kai said. Teren leaned over and kissed him, clumsy and sloppy. 

“Oh, oh, I have a fucking brilliant idea,” Kai said. “Why don’t you get in here with me?” 

Teren gave Jaxon’s hole a dubious look. “I don’t know if he can take both of us.” 

“Sure he can, just go slow,” Kai said. 

The idea was too tempting to resist. Teren positioned himself behind Jaxon and worked one finger inside next to Kai’s cock. Jaxon whined but didn’t slow his movements. The first finger went in without too much trouble, so Teren slid in a second one, twisting them around to stretch Jaxon’s tight hole. Kai groaned. “If you don’t stop that, I’m going to come before you even get in here,” he warned. 

Teren lined up his cock and pushed, slow and steady, into Jaxon. Kai was right, this was _heaven, _so hot and tight and so much friction as Kai’s cock slid against Teren’s. Jaxon was emitting a ceaseless string of whines and whimpers now, but he picked up speed, chasing his own orgasm. Teren rocked his hips out of sync with Kai, thrusting in when Kai pulled out. The two of them pistoned in and out, faster and faster. 

Kai came first, pulsing hot come into Jaxon’s hole. Teren’s thrusts squelched as the come spilled over his cock and dribbled out of Jaxon onto Kai’s hips. Teren wasn’t far behind, groaning as he pumped Jaxon full of even more come. Then Kai grabbed Jaxon’s cock and gave it a couple of quick pulls, and Jaxon spilled all over Kai’s chest. 

For a moment they all just lay there in a sticky, come-soaked heap. Teren pulled out of Jaxon. Jaxon’s hole was puffy and red, stretched and gaping obscenely, dripping with come. It was almost enough to make Teren want another round. Almost. 

Teren shoved Jaxon to the side and draped himself over Kai. They made out lazily for a few minutes and then just lay there in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“I love you,” Kai said. 

“Love you too, babe,” Teren said. “Did you like your present?” 

“It was amazing,” Kai said. “How did you know that I always wanted a puppy?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story: I was thinking last night about how I should try to write a treat for you, and I had this great idea incorporating a bunch of things you like. And then this morning you were up as a pinch hit, and it was clearly a sign from the universe. This may be the most I've written for one fic in one day since high school. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
